


Taking a Break

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You and Sam take a break during a boring hunt.





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my follower celebrations on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompts: "it sounded like violin music, and it was coming from the basement…" and "she’d imagined this moment so many times, but she never expected…"

You’d imagined this moment so many times, but you’d never expected your first hunt to be this, well, boring. You and Sam had been sitting in the old guy’s house for almost twenty four hours, watching TV, playing cards and staring out the window, waiting for the vengeful spirit of the violinist that supposedly lived in the house to appear. Meanwhile, Dean was off playing footsie with some blonde he’d met at the bar after Sam had kicked him out, tired of listening to him grumble.

You yawned, leaned your head against the back of the couch and closed your eyes.

Sam kicked you, hard, in the ankle. “Hey, Y/N,” he grumbled. “Wake up.”

“I’m not asleep,” you mumbled. “I’m bored.”

He grinned and moved a little closer to you. “Bored, huh?” he said, tossing the cards in his hand to the table. He cupped the back of your head in his huge hand and brushed a kiss over your lips. “Maybe there’s something else we could do?” His nose was squished against the side of yours and he was mouthing at your jaw, his breath hot against your cheek.

“Sam,” you gasped. “We’re supposed to be working. Dean’ll kill us if he finds out -”

“Dean’s off having sex with that waitress from the bar,” Sam chuckled. “He doesn’t have a right to be hypocritical.” He gave a little tug to the hairs at the nape of your neck, tilting your head back so he could easily access your jaw, his tongue licking long, wet stripes along the lines of your throat.

You tried to hold back the moan, not wanting to encourage Sam, not wanting to be the reason the two of you got distracted on a hunt. But despite your best efforts, a quiet, sighing moan slipped past your lips. Sam’s fingers tightened briefly in your hair as the sound wafted through the air, his other hand sliding under your legs to pull them into his lap. He was gentle, using soft kisses to explore your mouth, nibbling at your lower lip, the force of his need for you barely restrained. Another moan from you had Sam lying you on the dusty couch, his hips nestled between your open legs, his body flush against yours.

“Sam,” you whispered between kisses. “What are you doing? We’re working.” Despite your protests, your hands were fisted in Sam’s shirt, your legs wrapped around his, your entire body arching into his.

“I’m taking a break,” he murmured. He drew you into a long, soul scorching kiss that made your toes curl. “Just relax, Y/N.”.

You closed your eyes and just let yourself go, let yourself enjoy the feel of Sam’s huge hands roaming over the top of your clothes, his lips moving over your skin, kissing, licking, and biting, his hips rocking into yours over and over.

It was like all those times as a teenager that you’d made out with your boyfriend at his parent’s house while they were gone or in the front seat of his car parked in front of your house, but it was so much better because it was Sam. And despite the fact that you were both still wearing all of your clothes, you were on fire, so close to climax you couldn’t even think straight.

Sam’s hip surged forward, pressing into yours, the hard line of his cock pressing the seam of your jeans against your aching pussy. Your hands went to Sam’s ass, pulling him hard against you, your legs locked around his upper thighs, lower lip caught between your teeth, eyes squeezed shut, guttural nonsensical moans falling from your lips.

“It’s okay,” Sam purred in your ear. “I want you to come.”

You let go with a shuddering moan, the white hot heat blasting through you as an incredible orgasm rocketed through you.

You were just coming down from the high, Sam obviously close to coming himself, sweat on his forehead, his cock hard and throbbing behind his jeans, grunts of satisfaction coming from him when you heard what sounded like violin music, and it was coming from the basement. Both you and Sam froze, then he was pushing himself off of you and grabbing his gun, running toward the basement stairs. You rolled off the couch, landing on all fours, then you scrambled to your feet and ran after Sam.

So much for the break.


End file.
